


Happy Days and BSC: Pizza Party

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82), missey3455



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Happy Days
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Happy Days and BSC are about to meet again to have a pizza party during a visit. Would they have a fun time? Find out later!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cowritten story with missey3455 and it is her idea. This is a sequel.

I was at home doing some laundry when I thought of something. My wife, Lori Beth was out grocery shopping while I was doing the chores.

My name is Richie Cunningham. I live in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I have grown up here. I was thinking of writing a letter to a few friends of ours. They live in the East Coast.

To tell the truth, the letter I was going to start writing was to our contest winners from sweepstakes. We have become good friends and have stayed in contact ever since.

Yes, Lori Beth was also included in the fun. It was quite a blast. Even my friends had a great time, which is a good sign.

Lori Beth isn’t due home anytime soon, so it gave me the chance to have some more privacy and do so. The children are at school, so that is why I have some free time at the moment.

When I ran the laundry machine, I went to the office and grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to write.

I like writing. I did study journalism while I was in college and was in the high school newspaper.

Here is what I wrote in the letter:

Hello, girls.

My friends and I have been thinking about you recently. We also keep talking about all of the fun we had during your two – weeks visit here in Milwaukee.

It would be fun to see each other again sometime, I think.

I have kept busy ever since you left to return to Stoneybrook. I hope –

I stopped there because Lori Beth had returned from her errands she had to do.

I got up from the desk chair and walked out of the office to greet my wife.

“Hi, Lori Beth. I missed you today,” I said.

“I wasn’t gone very long for you to say that,” she replied.

“I know, but I said it anyway,” I told her.

“With the kids in school, I happen to think you probably goofed off,” she said.

“No, I didn’t goof off. I did the chores all day, but it was mostly laundry. You know it needs to be done,” I told her.

“I know. I can take over if you want me to,” she said.

“That sounds like a good idea. I was in the office anyway,” I replied.

“So that’s where you came from?” she asked.

“Yes,” I answered.

“What were you doing there?” Lori Beth asked me.

“Writing a letter to Mary Anne and her friends. You do remember them, don’t you?” I asked.

“Sure I do. I especially think about that Kayla girl,” Lori Beth answered.

“I have been thinking about her too. I know Mary Anne and her friends would be excited to receive a letter from me,” I told her.

“I would think so also,” Lori Beth agreed.

“Would you like me to read you the letter I just started when I am done?” I asked her.

“Sure. I would like to hear it,” she answered.

“I am not very far,” I said, then added, “I was starting on it when you walked in.”

“Sorry if I disturbed you from writing,” she said.

“No, that’s okay. You didn’t bother me anyway,” I told her.

I headed back to the office after I kissed Lori Beth. It was time to get back to that letter. Here is what else I added:

I hope you all are doing well. So is everyone else. We hope to see you again sometime soon.

You girls are awesome with your talents when we first met.

I think I remember discussing this with you before going back to Stoneybrook that it was our turn to come out there and visit with you.

I don’t want you to bother about paying for plane tickets if we decide to come out.

Maybe you could show us around town if we do get invited to see you again.

This time we would be seeing each other without any contest sweepstakes involved. Thanks to the contest, we all made friends with each other. I guess that was the whole point.

I haven’t seen or talked with my other friends recently, so I will be the only one writing this letter to you this time.

Joanie is doing well. She and Chachi are the only ones I have been seeing lately besides my mother and father. I am sure they are thinking of you also.

I should end this letter now before you girls get too bored reading such a long letter. Hugs from all of us.

Sincerely,

Richie

I finished writing the letter and found an envelope. Before I addressed it, I walked out of the office so Lori Beth could hear what I had to say this time.

She isn’t that interested in writing like I am, but I do it for fun. I never really enjoyed writing fiction stuff, so I mostly write stuff that happens in real life.

I found my wife still in the living room. She had the news on when I came over.

“I just finished writing that letter. Would you like to hear it?” I asked.

“Yes, you can read it to me. I’d like to hear what you wrote this time,” she told me.

She gave me her full attention while I read my letter.

When I finished reading it, I asked, “Well, what do you think?”

“I like it. I hope they don’t get bored reading a long letter like you just mentioned,” she answered.

“Is there anything you would like to add before I send it in the mail?” I asked her.

“No. I will do that next time,” she said.

So I left the living room once more so I could address the envelope. I ended up sending it to Mallory’s house.

When I finished addressing and licking the envelope, I walked back to the living room.

“I am going to mail this letter now,” I told her.

“Okay. I should start thinking about making dinner soon. Richie Jr. and Sara are staying at a friend’s house until then. I hope you don’t mind,” she said.

“Of course I don’t. I will see you shortly,” I said and walked out to mail my letter.


	2. Mallory

I came home with Stacey, who lives behind me, and I got excited what I saw.

“Wow! Richie wrote a letter to me!” I exclaimed.

“Really?” asked Stacey. “That’s cool.”

She was helping me baby – sit for my siblings. I’m the oldest of eight kids and Mom lets me to have another sitter with me. My best friend, Jessi, had to watch her two younger siblings, too. Her aunt Cecile had to do some errands. We both can do afternoon jobs. The only time we can sit at night is for our brothers and sisters. We both wished we could watch other clients at night.

“Let’s go in and read it what he has to say,” Stacey said as we went in.

“Hi, hon,” Mom said.

“Hi,” I said.

“Adam is being punished. He didn’t behave in school. He punched a kid and was suspended for a few days. I grounded him for a week. He can’t use the phone, no outside, or leaving the house expect for school,” said Mom getting her jacket on.

“Okay. I just got the mail and Richie just sent me a letter,” I said.

“That’s good,” said Mom.

“Yeah. I’ll read it later so I can keep an eye on Adam,” I said.

“That would be a good idea to do unless you can do that while I watch him,” said Stacey.

“It’s up to you. I’m playing tennis with a friend. Your father and I will be home at the same time before dinner,” said Mom.

“Do you want us to prepare dinner so you won’t have to?” asked Stacey.

“Good idea. Thank you, Stacey,” said Mom.

“What time?” I asked. “And what are we making?”

“Actually, we’re just having pizza. I took it out of the freezer and put the pizza in the drain. It takes 30 minutes to bake, so it would be ready by the time we get home,” said Mom.

“Okay,” said Stacey.

That was when Mom left to play tennis. Stacey and I did homework together. Then I decided to open the letter and read it while Stacey offered to keep an eye on Adam. Wow, they want to meet us again without any contests involved. Nice. I showed it to Stacey. She was amazed.

“That’s so cool,” said Stacey.

“I know,” I agreed.

I must show the letter to the other girls during the meeting tomorrow. They’ll be so excited. And I don’t think they knew a couple of the things. First, Kayla passed on in May after she struggled with cancer. She and her twin, Kaylee, celebrated their birthday in March when we went to meet Happy Days.

And second, Mary Anne is getting ready to move away. She’ll be moving to Maine because her father was being promoted and transferred there, but she’s not joining them until August since the school would be going to Mexico for two weeks. Her family just returned from Iowa visiting Mary Anne’s grandmother. She’s due to move with them, but a friend of hers has died. We’re all going to miss Mary Anne and Dawn when they leave. That would give me a great idea. A pizza party can be a farewell for the girls that way Mary Anne can do that before she goes to Mexico with her school.

Dawn wasn’t going.

Mary Anne didn’t want to move at all. Stoneybrook is her home. She plans to come back here for college. It was bad enough she suffered depression when Kayla died. They were best friends and were very close. Mary Anne told us the only person she knew in Maine is April. She was glad about that part. They knew each other since fourth grade.

A few hours later, my parents got home right before dinner was ready. I was reading that letter to my parents.

“That’s very cool,” said Mom.

“I bet none of them heard that Kayla had died and Mary Anne and Dawn are moving to Maine,” I said. “I’m going to write the letter after supper to tell them.”

“That’s a very good idea,” said Dad.

After dinner, I was in my room writing to Richie.

Dear Richie,

I was so happy to hear from you. There were quite a few things you might not know about. Mary Anne’s best friend Kayla Willis, that you met and celebrated her birthday with her twin Kaylee, has died of cancer in May. Mary Anne suffered from depression for a while. And her family is getting ready to leave from Connecticut and move to Maine. That gives me a great idea to do a farewell party for her and Dawn. We can include a pizza party. She’s also diabetic now. We can do this as a surprise for the girls.

Your friend,

Mallory

Perfect. I folded the letter and put in an envelope. The next day, I mailed it when I left for school. I had Richie’s letter in my backpack. Later, at the meeting, I read the letter to the girls.

“Wow,” said Claudia. 

“It’s nice that Richie wrote to us,” said Dawn.

“Yeah,” said Stacey writing in the notebook. “Mallory read it while we were watching her siblings.”

I did notice that Mary Anne wasn’t at the meeting.

“Where’s Mary Anne?” I asked.

“She’s not coming. Her blood sugar had gone crazy at school and Richard wanted her to rest,” said Dawn.

“I bet,” said Kristy. “I remembered she called to tell me she wasn’t coming.”

“Kaylee was concerned about Mary Anne,” Dawn said.

“I’m sure she was,” agreed Stacey.

“I replied to the letter and mailed it on my way to school,” I said.

We were busy talking about the letter between phone calls.


	3. Joanie

Our friends, Richie, Mom and Dad, and I got together at my house where I live with Mom and Dad. I’m still too young to live by myself. We all saw Richie had an envelope in his hands. It made us curious who had sent the letter.

“Who’s that from, Richie?” Potsie asked.

“Mallory. Remember they visited us here in Milwaukee when they won that contest?” Richie asked.

“Of course I remember,” I answered.

“Well, there’s some disappointing news in this letter about Dawn and Mary Anne,” he said.

“What’s the news about them?” Chachi asked.

“Mallory wants to get together with us to say good – bye to them and have a pizza party,” Richie said as he read Mallory’s letter.

“Do Mary Anne and Dawn know about this pizza party?” I asked.

“Mallory and her friends want it to be a surprise,” he answered.

“That’s a good idea, Richard,” Mom replied.

“Of course it is. What should I tell Mallory?” Richie asked.

“Are they coming out here?” Potsie asked.

Lori Beth wasn’t with us today, but Richie would show her Mallory’s letter. She’ll be disappointed as well.

“I don’t know how to answer that, Potsie. We can write them again or should one of us do it?” Ralph asked.

“One of you can do it,” Richie told him.

“Good idea, Richie. You’re a better writer than all of us,” I told him.

“Thanks, Joanie,” he told me.

“You’re welcome,” I replied.

“Can I do the writing this time, Richie?” asked Dad.

“Sure, Dad. It’s always fun to take turns,” Richie answered.

We all agreed with him. We all decided it was a good idea to visit Arnold’s and show Al the letter Richie just received from Mallory. Mom and Dad decided to stay home because they had stuff going on.

“I’ll write the letter while you’re all gone,” Dad told us.

None of us said a word as Fonzie opened the front door so we all could leave.

“See you later,” I told them.

Mom and Dad didn’t say a word as Chachi slammed the door behind us.

We all got into the car as Fonzie and Chachi rode on Fonzie’s motorcycle. Fonzie and Chachi gave us a head start as we got into Ralph’s car.

“Since when is Mr. C a letter writer?” Ralph asked us.

“He’s not, Ralph. He offered to this one,” answered Richie.

“Maybe someday we can visit Stoneybrook where the girls live,” said Potsie.

“You may never know, Potsie,” I told him.

“I forget what they said about Stoneybrook being a city or a small town,” Potsie remarked.

“I think Dawn said in one of the letters Stoneybrook is a city,” I answered.

“I think Joanie’s right,” agreed Richie.

We all talked about different things as we dove to Arnold’s. That was fine with us.  
“Dad’s probably starting that letter by now, Richie,” I replied.

“I don’t know. I found that strange since we hardly see him and a pencil and paper,” Ralph said.

We all had to agree on that one. Since when did Dad become a letter writer? I asked myself. That’s out – of – character for him. Even my brother and friends agreed.

We finally made it to Arnold’s, found a parking place and then walked inside together.

“When can I show Jenny that letter from Mallory?” I asked.

“Why do you ask a question like that for, Joanie?” Richie asked.

“She liked our last adventure, Richie,” Potsie reminded him.

“I guess I forgot about that one,” Ralph said.

Once we walked inside, we saw Chachi and Fonzie were already there waiting for us. Chachi saved a spot just for me, I noticed. That’s when I took the seat next to Chachi.

“Thanks, Chachi,” I told him.

“You’re welcome, Joanie,” he told me.

A while later, Al came out to join us.

“Hi, Al,” we all greeted him.

“Hi, everybody. How’s your day going?” Al asked us.

“Good,” Potsie answered for us.

“Hey, Al, Richie has a letter he wants to share with you,” Ralph said.

“What’s the letter about, Richie?” Al asked.

“Do you remember Mary Anne and Dawn and their friends?” Fonzie asked.

“Yes, I do remember them. I got a letter from the one named Kristy,” Al told us.

“That’s awesome, Al. I got one from Mallory. Hers has news we think that’s worth sharing,” Richie replied.

“Do you have it?” asked Al.

Richie took it from his shirt pocket. He then handed it over to Al. We watched as he carefully read the letter.

“That’s sad news,” said Al, and then added, “I think the pizza party is a great idea to surprise Dawn and Mary Anne.”

“Do you have Kristy’s?” I asked.

“No. I left it at home,” he answered.

“I think having pen pals is very cool. It’s a way to make friends through letters,” Fonzie replied.

The rest of us agreed.

“Where are Marion and Howard? Asked Al.

“They’re at home. Dad’s responding to Mallory’s letter,” I told him.

“I’ll see them another time,” Al said.

An idea came to Potsie’s mind.

“I just came up with an idea,” Potsie said.

“What’s that, Potsie?” asked Ralph.

“You like to cook, right, Al?” Potsie asked.

“Yes, I do. What does this have to do with my cooking?” Al asked.

“I’m getting to that, Al. Why don’t you make the pizza? You could make a dessert pizza after that,” he answered.

We all liked the idea. Richie and I are going to share Potsie’s pizza idea to Mom and Dad. I know they would like the idea, I told myself.


	4. Mary Anne

I was going to my doctor’s appointment. It’s just a follow – up on my diabetes. My dad couldn’t couldn’t take me. He had to work late. He did let me go on my own.

At the doctor’s, Dr. Wellington was ready to see me. When he was examining me, he noticed something.

“Did you have sunburn on your face?” asked Dr. Wellington.

“I don’t think so. Why?” I asked.

“Your face is red,” said the doctor.

“That’s strange,” I said.

“I think I know what it is,” said the doctor.

When he checked my blood pressure, he noticed it was high.

“What does that mean?” I asked nervously.

“You have high blood pressure,” replied Dr. Wellington.

“How did I get that?” I asked him.

“Diabetes might be a factor,” said the doctor.

“I never knew that,” I said.

“It can happen anytime, but it hardly happens in children with diabetes,” said the doctor. “I’m going to get you on medicines for that and you’ll need to keep track of that once a day unless you need to check it right away. You can keep a log so you can show it to me when you come.”

“Okay,” I said.

“How are you doing on Bayer’s Aspirin?” asked Dr. Wellington.

“I feel great,” I replied.

“I want you to keep taking them for now until I tell you to stop in case you get more heart attacks,” said Dr. Wellington.

“Okay,” I replied. “I don’t want to quit taking them anyway. It’s been helping me.”

“Good,” said Dr. Wellington. “I’ll call your prescription for your pills so you can get them on your way home from your meeting.”

“Sounds good,” I said.

Then, I left there. I think something must be coming up because when I showed up for the club meeting, they were acting normal. Dawn came in after me.

“Perfect timing. I just came back from a doctor’s appointment,” I said. “I have some news for you.”

“What is it?” asked Stacey.

“During the appointment, my doctor noticed my face was red. He thought I had sunburn,” I said.

“What was the cause?” asked Kristy.

“He knew what it was when he checked my blood pressure. It was from high,” I said.

“Wow,” said Mallory.

“I know. He’s putting me on meds to keep that under control. He told me diabetes can be a factor, which I never knew that,” I said.

“I never knew that either,” said Stacey. “No one had that in my family. I’m the first one to have it.”

“Weren’t you scared?” asked Kaylee.

“Not really. I knew I would be okay,” I said.

“Good,” said Stacey.

“You’re lucky that you have no health issues with that right now,” I said.

“I know,” said Stacey.

“I wonder how your father took that,” said Kristy.

“Actually, he wasn’t there. He had a meeting, so he decided to let me go on my own. I’ll have to find a way to tell him. I’m going to pick up the pills on my way home,” I said. “But I’m worried he would treat me differently like he did in Iowa.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” said Dawn.

“That was when you had two heart attacks and a nervous breakdown,” said Kristy.

“I know. That wasn’t fun, especially when my sugar blood was dangerously high,” I said.

“Are you still on pills to prevent heart attacks?” asked Kristy.

“Yes, even though I feel great from taking Bayer’s Aspirin, Dr. Wellington wants me to keep taking them,” I said.

“Are your medical records going to your new doctor when you move?” asked Kristy.

“Yes. He knows someone there, but he’ll wait until it’s time to do so,” I replied.

“That’s a good thing,” said Stacey.

“He figured it would be too early to do so,” I said.

“That’s true,” said Stacey. “I’m glad I didn’t have to change my doctor in New York City. But I’m still glad I can talk to Dr. Johannsen if I needed her advice.”

“Same here. That’s what I’ll miss when I move to Maine,” I said.

“You have your father for that,” Stacey pointed out.

“Stacey’s right,” said Dawn.

“It’s hard to trust him now when I go to him after what happen even though he realized what he did wrong,” I said. “I’m afraid I’ll have another nervous breakdown in Maine.”

“You can give that a try and see how it goes,” said Stacey. “I went through the same thing with my parents when I first had diabetes.”

“I remember how they were,” I said.

“But I’m glad they trust me with it now since they know it wasn’t going to put myself in danger,” said Stacey. “Tell him how you feel before telling him about your blood pressure. I bet he would be glad that you opened up to him. When I told my parents to start letting me handle it on my own, it changed my life and have a better relationship with them.”

I never thought about that before.

“I could try that. Although I like my doctor, I like having girl talk with her,” I said.

“Which is good,’ said Stacey.

“And, Dawn, would you mind letting Dad my own way?” I asked.

“No problem. That’s what I was planning to let you tell him anyway,” said Dawn.

“Thanks,” I said.

After the meeting, Kaylee and I walked to CVS so I can pick up my pills for blood pressure and the machine. It came with the log which saves me time from getting a journal.

“How often did you need to check your blood pressure?” asked Kaylee.

“Once a day unless I need to check it right away,” I said. “My doctor said I can take the pills once it happens.”

“That’s a good thing,” said Kaylee.

That night, my dad wasn’t home yet so it was a good time to tell Sharon at dinner.

“I have some news from the doctor’s today,” I said.

“How did it go?” asked Sharon.

“Everything was good except for one thing. He noticed my face was red. At first he thought it was from sunburn, but to be on the safe side, he checked my blood pressure and it was high,” I replied. “He knew what it was. He says diabetes can do that.”

“Really?” asked Sharon.

“Yes, the only thing I’m worried about is how to tell Dad,” I said.

“I can see why, because of what happened in Iowa, right?” asked my stepmother.

I nodded and answered, “My doctor put me on pills to keep it under control and wanted me to keep track of that. He asked me to keep a log. I had to check that everyday unless I need it right away. He told me to keep taking Bayer’s to prevent more heart attacks.”

“I think you’ll do fine,” said Sharon.

“Me too. I never knew that diabetes can be a factor for high blood pressure.”

“Neither do I,” said Sharon. “I wonder if your father would know since his dad had that.”

“I didn’t think of that,” I said. “I did remember that he had a stroke, but I’m not sure if it was from diabetes.”

“He’s on his way home, so he said to start eating,” said Sharon.

“I’m nervous to tell him,” I said.

“I’ll help you tell him,” said Sharon.

“Good,’ I said.

“I’m surprised about that,” said Meredith.

“Me too,” said Carlos.

“But I think I’ll make out just fine,” I said.

“Me too,” said Meredith.

“I already told Dawn to let me tell him myself,” I said.

“Good idea,” said Carlos.

“Can I ask for advice on how to tell Dad about high blood pressure? I didn’t want to tell him earlier because I wasn’t ready to do so. I don’t think that he knew that it was hard to trust him since what he was doing to me in Iowa,” I said.

“You can tell him what makes you feel comfortable with,” said Sharon.

“I’m afraid to hurt him if I didn’t talk to him about it,” I said.

“I understand,” said Sharon.

“Even though I realized what he was doing to me was wrong back then, I don’t know how to approach to him,” I said.

“It’s normal for you to feel that way,” said Sharon.

“I just don’t want to relapse and cause me to have a nervous breakdown or a heart attack,” I said. “Would he understand if I tell him that?”

“I think he will,” replied Sharon.

“Stacey wanted me to do something that I never thought about. She suggested I can try telling him on how I feel about what happened in Iowa,” I said.

“That would be a good start,” agreed Sharon.

“I hope it would go well,” I said.

Later, when Dad came home, I was in my room reading.

“I just wanted to go see her. I thought about how she made out at her doctor’s appointment,” said Dad.

That was when he came up to see me.

“How did you made out today?” asked Dad.

“Fine,” I replied.

“That’s a good thing,” said Dad.

“Actually, can I talk to you about something? There are a few things that have been bothering me,” I said.

I figured this would be a good time to open up to him.

“What is it?” asked Dad as he sat with me.

“Before I say anything, there is a reason I haven’t opened up to you at all since we were in Iowa. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you apologized after you realized what you did to me was wrong. But it was hard for me to start trusting you. I didn’t want it to happen again. If you wanted to support me, I’d go to you,” I said. “The way you treated me isn’t supportive. You and I have been close especially when I first had diabetes.”

He realized what I was saying to him was correct.

“I never realized it until you talked to me about something was bothering you,” said Dad.

“I was just trying to find a way to let you know how I felt,” I said. “I missed that relationship with you.”

“I get it now,” said Dad.

Now, this would be the time to tell him the news.

“I have to tell you something. Dr. Wellington noticed my face was red. He just thought it was sunburned at first until he took my blood pressure and discovered it was high,” I started.

“He must have caught that in time,” said Dad.

“He did. He started me on medication for that and wanted me to keep track on that. He asked me to keep taking Bayer’s Aspirin. And, I never thought diabetes can be a factor,” I said.

“All depends,” said Dad.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Sure,” said Dad.

“When Grandpa had diabetes, did it cause him to have a diabetic stroke?” I asked.

“No. When he had a stroke, we thought it was from his diabetes, but it wasn’t. It can happen that way,” said Dad.

“Dr. Wellington said he never seen that in children with diabetes before,” I said.

“Unless it happened in other states,” said Dad.

“That’s true,” I said.

After we had our talk, I’m glad I was finally able to open up and told him what was bothering me. I’m glad that Stacey’s advice paid off.

The next day, I went to Stacey.

“I just want to thank you on your advice,” I said.

“Did it work?” asked Stacey.

“Yes. He didn’t realize it until I told him. I even asked him a few questions about it. His father didn’t have a diabetic stroke as they thought it was,” I said.

“I told you it would work out fine,” said Stacey.

“I know you did. I’m just wondering about something: if I ever had a problem with him again, I cant talk to you about it anytime even after I move to Maine?” I asked.

“Sure you can,” said Stacey.

“Thanks,” I said.

“I’m glad you made out fine,” said Kristy.

“Me too,” I said. “If it wasn’t for Stacey, I wouldn’t know what to do. I’d turn to Sharon.”

“You got a good point on that,” agreed Claudia.


	5. Howard

One evening, I sat on the couch while Marion did the dishes. I was thinking about turning on the television.

“Marion?”

“Yes, Howard?”

“Remember we talked about spending time with those girls?”

“Yes, I do. What about them?”

“Well, I was thinking of calling them as a surprise or write them and see what’s going on. I remember that Dawn and Mary Anne are moving away. I thought about surprising them.”

“Remember what Kristy said – we can’t do that, but if we did, that would ruin the surprise,” Marion reminded me.

“I haven’t forgotten, but I almost did. I’m not sure what to say. What if I called them and Mary Anne and Dawn were there? I guess that phone call might have to be on hold if those girls are around.”

“That’s the whole point, Howard. Maybe we can try calling Stacey’s number just to be on the safe side if both Dawn and Mary Anne were with Claudia.”

“I don’t remember Stacey’s number. Do you think Richie might have it? I’m thinking of doing it now,” I told my wife.

“You can try calling him. I don’t think Ralph and Potsie want to do it. They might not even have memorized them.”

“I see your point, Marion. I trust Richie on this one and not Ralph and Potsie. Of course we’ve known Potsie and Ralph for several years, but I still happen to do Richie on this one.”

Marion didn’t say anything, but she did watch me pick up the telephone. Lori Beth answered.

“Hello, Howard,” she greeted me.

“Hi, Lori Beth. Is Richie around? I’d like to ask him something,” I told her.

“He’s here. Let me go and fetch him for you.”

“Thank you,” I told her.

It didn’t take my son long to come on the phone. I don’t mind the wait sometimes.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hi, Richie. Do you still have Stacey’s phone number?” I asked.

“Yes, I do. Why couldn’t you just call Claudia instead?”

“Your mother and I were just talking about that. We’re afraid to call that number if Dawn and Mary Anne are still around.”

“I see your point, Dad. Let me look her number up. I thought you had it,” Richie told me.

“We did, but it must’ve gotten lost or something,” I answered.

“That does happen. Here’s the number.”

I had a pen and scratch paper in front of me. I wrote down Stacey’s number.

“I wish you luck, Dad. It’s a good surprise, that’s for sure. Talk later.”

Then we ended the call.

“I got it, Marion.”

“Let’s hope not to lose it in the future,” she agreed.

“I’m calling her now. I hope I wasn’t going to call at the wrong time,” I told her.

She watched me pick up the telephone and dial the number. I listened to it for a couple of minutes and somebody picked it up.

“Hi, Stacey. This is Howard Cunningham. Remember me?” I asked.

“Of course I do, Howard. This is quite a nice surprise to hear your voice again,” Stacey said.

“I had to get your number again from Richie since we lost it a while ago.”

“That happens to almost everybody, I’m sure.”

“Are Mary Anne and Dawn around?”

“No. It’s a good thing. They still don’t know what’s going on,” Stacey replied.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you or calling at he wrong time.”

“You didn’t call at the wrong time, Howard. We did stop talking about you when we had our last meeting since they showed up.”

“Good thing you did.”

“I know. We’re trying to come up with more ideas on what to do when you and your group come out. We already agreed on a pizza party.”

“Right. We’re actually looking forward to our first visit to Stoneybrook. There is something that you should know,” I said.

“What’s that?”

She sounded interested, I could tell. Marion was sitting on the couch. She wanted to hear our conversation so I wouldn’t have to repeat it.

“All won’t be able to come with us. He is going out of town at the same time we’re leaving.”

“Did he say why?”

She sounded like she was disappointed about Al’s news that he wanted us to share.

“He wants to visit a few friends. He’s going to be gone for one week,” I replied.

“Maybe he could at least try to come out when his time comes to head back to Milwaukee.”

“That won’t work. He’s actually driving and we’re flying.”

“Couldn’t he take you to the airport?”

“He can’t. He leaves a couple of days before we do,” I answered.

“It’s a shame that he won’t be joining in on the fun. I’ll be sure to pass this news over to the girls.”

“Thank you, Stacey. We’ll see you then.”

“We’re looking forward to it.”

Then we hung up.

“It’s a good thing you told her about Al ahead of time,” Marion replied once I put the phone back.

“I know. The next time we see Al, I’ll tell him that I made a call to Stoneybrook.”

“That’s a good idea,” she said answered and we kissed.

Finally it was time to turn on the TV. There was never really anything on that was exciting, so we both agreed on the news. We mostly watch the news for about an hour. When the hour was up, it was finally time to get into bed.


	6. Kaylee

At school, I caught up to Mary Anne on our way to lunch. This is the only time we see other during school.

“I can’t wait for Mexico,” I said.

“Me too,” said Mary Anne. “I’m glad I can go before moving to Maine.”

“Thank goodness,” I said.

“Kayla would’ve gone back there,” said Mary Anne.

“I know,” I agreed.

“I’m glad she got to meet Happy Days since it was on her bucket list,” said Mary Anne.

“I agree,” I said.

“I wish we didn’t have to move,” said Mary Anne.

At lunch, we sat together with the other group.

“Mallory and Jessi would be starting here this year,” said Kristy.

“Wow,” I said.

“Since their graduation is coming up for them, maybe we can have the graduation party along with the pizza party at the mansion,” said Kristy.

“Good idea. It’s big enough,” said Mary Anne.

“I think they’ll like that idea,” said Dawn.

“Their eighth grade graduation is on June 14th, so we can do the party after that,” said Stacey.

“Okay,” I said.

“That would be a fun idea, we are not leaving for Mexico until June 20th anyway,” said Mary Anne.

“I know. I heard their parents still won’t let them baby – sit at night yet. Mallory just turned 14 and Jessi would be 14 before we leave for the party,” said Kristy.

“Wow,” I said.

“It’s too bad because one can be the secretary and the other can be the alternate officer,” said Dawn.

“I think they’d be good at it, they still can do that. They’re old enough to be promoted,” said Kristy.

“I think so too,” said Mary Anne.

In the study hall, we went to the school library to pick out a book for a report in English. This is for picking someone that we wished to meet. I came up with Amelia Earhart. She was a famous pilot whose plane got lost near Atlantic Ocean.

“What do you plan to do the report on?” I asked.

“I think I have someone in mind. It would be my mother. I want to learn more about her,” said Mary Anne. “I wish I’d remember her.”

“That’s a good one,” I said.

“I have a yearbook at home,” said Mary Anne. “I already told my teacher that and she liked it.”

“I think your dad would like that too,” I said.

“I know,” said Mary Anne. “I also have a scrapbook with my parents starting their wedding.”

“That works,” I said.

“Dad told me Mom had a boyfriend way back in high school, but he got killed in a car crash when he was a junior and she was a sophomore,” said Mary Anne. “And, she got upset. She didn’t date anyone until she met my dad in college.”

“That’s very interesting,” I said.

“I know, so I won’t have a problem,” said Mary Anne.

After school, Kristy called for a meeting. She didn’t invite Mary Anne or Dawn to join us because Kristy told us more about the farewell party during the pizza party. I think I had something in mind for Mary Anne.

After the meeting, I told Kristy about my idea and she loved it. I wanted us to become a team as Kayla strong. That way Mary Anne will always know my sister is still with her. I know she misses my sister a lot.

“Don’t tell Mary Anne about that idea because I want to surprise her,” I said.

“My lips are sealed,” promised Kristy.


	7. Al

It was almost 8:30 when I finished unloading the dishes. I had a lot on my mind lately, and I couldn’t get it out of my mind. I did tell Howard not too long ago that I would be missing out on the farewell party for Dawn and Mary Anne. We heard they will be moving to Maine because of Mary Anne’s father.

I was also invited, but I don’t think I would be going. At the last minute, I forgot that I had a family emergency and would be leaving a couple days before my friends do. It was a funeral because one of my cousins died recently. I would miss her. We were pretty close too when we were growing up, so it would take a long time to grieve.

When I finished the dishes, I heard the telephone ring. I answered it.

“Hello?” I said.

“Hi, Al,” I heard a voice say.

The voice was familiar, and I figured out it was Mallory. She was one of the girls I had met the last time we met.

“Hello, Mallory,” I greeted her.

“I got Howard’s letter. We still have Richie’s from the last time we heard from you all. I was calling because I have something to ask you,” Mallory told me.

“What’s that, Mallory?” I asked.

The grief was already beginning to come back. I don’t know what to do for distraction.

“Well, Jessi and I would be graduating from eighth grade this June. I got to talking with her. She liked the idea that I call you guys and invite you,” she told me.

“I don’t know, Mallory. Let me think about it for a while. How long did you say we were getting together for the party?” I asked.

She told me.

“I won’t be coming, Mallory. Sorry to disappoint you about not showing up for both parties,” I said.

Now the grief was coming faster.

“Why not, Al?” she asked.

“Because I have to be at a funeral for a cousin that died almost a month ago. I almost forgot about it when we were talking about the pizza party. That’s why I had Howard write you girls for me. I just can’t seem to concentrate on writing personal letters,” I said.

“That’s too bad, Al. Dawn and Mary Anne would notice you won’t be with us,” she said.

“I know. They will ask questions,” I replied.

“Of course they will. We all had fun meeting you and your friends,” Mallory told me.

“I can make up for it next time we get together,” I said.

“When I called Richie after reading the letter, I called him right away. It was a nice conversation the two of us had,” Mallory replied.

“That’s good. I talked with the gang and we all liked the idea of having a pizza party. Potsie came up with the idea of making a dessert pizza for everyone,” I told her.

“That’s a good idea. Did you remember Stacey and Mary Anne can’t eat pizza?” Mallory asked.

“I guess we forgot about it. I’ll remind them when I see them again. I usually make pizza homemade,” I replied.

“That’s good. We don’t do that often in my family. You and your friends are going to stay with Kristy. Please change your mind about coming along. Are you flying or driving?” Mallory asked.

“Driving,” I answered.

Then I had a question for her.

“I have a question,” I said.

“What’s that?” Mallory asked me.

“You said we would be staying with Kristy. I thought we would be staying in a hotel,” I said.

“No. Richie and the others already know that you’re staying with Kristy. That’s why I called Richie so you won’t have to mess around by coming home with a hotel bill,” she said.

“Tell me why Kristy’s place,” I said.

“Well, I’m not sure if she shared with you that she lives in a mansion,” Mallory began.

“I don’t think we heard that. So you’re saying she grew up with money?” I asked.

“No, she didn’t grow up with money, Al. Her stepfather is a millionaire, and it’s big enough to have you stay over there during your visit,” Mallory answered.

“That’s cool. I’ve never met a millionaire or visited as a guest to see a mansion in person. I’ve seen those only on TV, but not real life,” I replied, thinking that was pretty cool the gang would be staying in a mansion.

“What did Richie have to say about her stepfather?” I asked.

“He thought it was pretty neat. I guess your other friends agreed to stay there during the pizza party,” she told me.

“I’m sorry to tell you about not me showing up, Mallory. I’m staying there at my cousin’s brother’s place. We’re going to pack up her things. They would be going to be given away to family and friends. Whoever doesn’t want her stuff, it would be given to charities,” I told her.

“I guess that goes for money too,” Mallory said.

“Yes. So it’s important to stay there until we give all of her things away. I almost forgot about it when we talked about the party for Dawn and Mary Anne. That’s why I didn’t want to remind my friends,” I said.

“Who’s taking over Arnold’s while you and your gang leave?” Mallory asked.

I told her.

“Oh. We haven’t heard from Fonzie lately. How is he doing?” she asked.

“He’s doing fine. He is pretty excited to go out and see you. I’ll tell them about the graduation if you want me to or you can call them yourself,” I told her.

“I’ll do that. You can tell your friends that I called to invite you all to our graduation,” she said.

“Sounds like a good plan to me. Nice try on talking me out of not showing up. I’ll do my best to make up for it,” I said.

“Okay. There’s always time to make up for it,” she said.

“I know. You know how it is when things like this come up,” I replied.

“Of course I do. Is this relative of yours going to be in ashes or not?” Mallory asked.

“I don’t know anything, Mallory. I just didn’t want to ask my cousin’s brother. Tell the other girls I said I’m sorry for canceling out on the surprise. Give them a hug for me,” I told her.

I figured it out that Mallory noticed that I was starting to become more depressed by the minute. I’m sure she understood.

“I’ll pass it on, Al. You can still call us when you get to your cousin’s safely,” Mallory said.

“I might. I’ll keep that in mind too,” I said.

Once again I apologized for not being able to show up with my friends.

“I’ll tell them you called me,” I said.

“Good. Take care,” she said.

Then I hung up the phone.

I will pack up maybe tomorrow or the next day.


	8. Mallory II

I felt kind of disappointed when Al told me he couldn’t make it this time, but I understood. Mary Anne would get on how he felt. I’ll have to bring it up to the girls during the club meeting.

I’m debating to tell the girls with or without Mary Anne and Dawn, but I’m not sure what they would’ve said if I didn’t tell them.

At school, I went to Jessi.

“I called Al last night,” I said.

“Wow,” said Jessi. “What was new with him?”

“A family emergency,” I said telling her that his cousin had died. “How are we going to tell the others without Mary Anne and Dawn knowing it because I didn’t want to leave them out telling them?”

“That’s a good question,” said Jessi.

We can't wait to start high school this year and we pray that we can baby- sit the clients at night, but I doubt our parents would let us do that yet. At least we could do it for our siblings.

Then, I just came up with a better idea.

“I think I have a plan to tell them. If we would be at the meeting before Mary Anne and Dawn show up, it would be a good time to bring it up,” I said.

“Good idea,” agreed Jessi.

Later, she and I had to baby – sit my siblings. My parents had a meeting to attend for two or three hours. The kids at a snack and after their homework was done, they went outside for an hour. After that, my siblings had their free time. Jessi and I were talking while we did our homework when my parents came home.

We got to Claudia’s early. Luckily, Mary Anne and Dawn didn’t come yet.

“I talked to Al and he’s not coming down because of a family emergency,” I said.

“That’s too bad,” said Stacey.

“I know. He lost his cousin,” I said.

“We just tried to tell you girls without Mary Anne and Dawn knowing it,” said Jessi.

“This was a perfect way to bring it up here,” said Kristy.

“Maybe we can send him a card,” said Jessi.

“And, we all can sign it,” I added.

“I think Al would like that,” said Claudia.

“Me too,” said Stacey. “I’ll buy one tomorrow and bring it here.”

“Okay,” we all agreed.

“I came up with something: when Mary Anne and Dawn leave here, I’ll let one of you take Dawn’s place as an alternative officer and the other can be the secretary,” said Kristy.

“I like that,” said Jessi as I agreed.

We talked normal as soon as we heard Mary Anne and Dawn arrived. None of them know what was going on.

After the meeting, dinner was almost ready. Mom and Dad already knew Al wasn’t coming and they liked the idea of sending him a card to cheer him up.


	9. Potsie

I met Richie at Arnold’s. As usual, Al wasn’t there. To tell the truth, he hasn’t shown up for about a week or so. We had to find somebody for Al since he didn’t show up so that way we could keep the business going.

“Al still not here, huh?” I asked.

“Looks that way. It’s pretty hard on him since he received the news about that cousin about a month ago or two. He just needs distraction,” Richie said as I agreed.

“We need to get Al distraction, Rich. I just don’t want to see him like this if he changes his mind about coming to Stoneybrook with us,” I said.

“I’m seeing it that way too, Potsie. Even Mom feels sorry for him,” Richie replied.

“I can imagine, Richie. Since Al said he wasn’t coming to Stoneybrook with us, maybe we can go see him at home. Maybe I can get that pizza recipe that Al has so that way I can take it when we have the pizza party,” I told my best friend.

“I didn’t know Al kept a recipe for dessert pizzas. This is a new one on me,” Richie said.

“I’ve known about it for a while. I think he mentioned it once or twice,” I said.

Richie thought of something as we walked to the kitchen of the diner. We grew up here in diner, so it’s still home to us, even though we’re adults now.

“I just thought of something,” he said.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Why don’t you try talking Al into calling Mary Anne and tell her about canceling out on the pizza party?” Richie suggested.

“That’s a very good idea. Will you come with me so that way you can help him change his mind on going?” I asked.

“Sure. Let’s see if he’s still at home now,” Richie replied.

“Good idea. He might be since he hasn’t shown up here in a while,” I agreed.

So we left Arnold’s. We took my car since Richie was with me. He let me do the driving.

It took us about a twenty minute drive to get to Al’s place. We didn’t see any of the lights on when I parked in the driveway.

“This place is still dark?” I asked.

“My guess is that maybe he decided not to keep the lights on,” Richie said.

“Good point. I guess it probably has something to do with him being depressed,” I agreed.

I locked the car and we headed up the driveway and onto Al’s front porch. I let Richie ring the doorbell. Al was indeed home, so he answered.

“Hi, guys. Come on in,” Al said.

He sounded like he was tired and hasn’t been getting much sleep. This probably has been going on since he heard about the news of his cousin’s murder.

“Mind if we chat, Al?” Richie asked once we thanked him for letting us in.

“About what?” Al asked.

“Stoneybrook,” I answered.

“Al, you have to come with us. You just can’t stay here being depressed all day. You need distraction. We both heard that the girls are going to send you a card about your cousin. I tried talking them into taking it back with us, but they wanted to mail it instead,” Richie told him.

“I have been receiving a lot of cards, Richie. I appreciate it. Last one I got was from Arnold,” Al said.

“That was nice of him,” I said.

I agreed once again.

“There’s something I want to ask you, Al,” I said.

“What’s that?” he asked.

He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Richie and I both noticed it.

“Al, when was the last time you slept? You look tired,” Richie said.

“I haven’t slept much since the first day I got that phone call, Richie. How can you sleep when you got news like this? Was that the question you had for me?” Al asked.

“That’s not the question, Al. Remember you mentioned to me a few times you had a dessert pizza recipe?” I asked.

“What about the recipe? It was my great – grandmother’s recipe. It was a favorite back then, but it isn’t often I use that one,” Al said.

“I had an idea the other night or so ago. Since you’ve decided not to come to Stoneybrook, why don’t I bring it with me? None of us are that good of a cook like you are. What do you say?” I asked.

“I like the idea, Potsie. I trust you with it. I have it here in the kitchen. Let me go get it,” Al said.

Richie and I looked at each other when he disappeared into the kitchen.

“He’s really depressed, Rich. Let’s still try talking him into going. The graduation wouldn’t be the same without him,” I said.

“I know, Potsie. There’s still plenty of time for him to change his mind about coming with us,” Richie said when Al returned.

I took the recipe from Al.

“Thanks, Al. We’ll bring this back when we return,” I said, putting the folded paper into my pocket.

“I know it by heart, Potsie,” Al told us.

“What do you think of the idea of calling Mary Anne? She’ll understand on learning about that cousin of yours. Why don’t you find some time to sleep before you call her?” Richie asked.

“I don’t feel like talking with anyone, Rich. I just want to be alone,” Al told us.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep any minute,” I said.

Richie agreed.

“Just do this for us, Al. Sleep and Mary Anne,” he said.

“I guess you guys are right. Thanks for stopping by. I just need to see if I can think on what to tell her. Sleep’s been the hardest for me right now,” Al replied.

“We understand. We’ll see you again later,” I said.

“Thanks for showing up, guys. How is Arnold’s coming along?” he asked.

“We haven’t been there since we heard about your murdered cousin, Al. We were just there a few minutes before we came here,” I answered.

“We’ll check on you again later, Al. Just get some sleep and when you feel like you’re in the mood, tell Mary Anne,” my best friend repeated.

“I’ll talk with you guys again some other time. Go have fun in Stoneybrook,” Al said.

“There’s plenty of time for you to change your mind on showing up with us,” I told him.

“I know, Potsie, but I’m not changing my mind,” Al told me.

Both Richie and I gave Al a hug or two before we left. That should cheer him up a bit.


	10. Mary Anne 2

That night, I was doing my report when my cell phone rang and I answered, “Hello.”

“Hi, it’s Al,” said Al.

“Hi, what’s going on?” I asked.

“Nothing much,” said Al. “I just want to talk to you about something.”

“What’s up?” I asked.

“Most of us are coming down, but I won’t be,” said Al.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah, a family emergency,” said Al as he told me the reason.

“That’s too bad. I know what you’re going through,” I said.

“You do?” asked Al.

“Of course. Kayla passed on not long ago. She battled cancer. I was depressed. I’m doing a bit better, but I still miss her a lot since she was my best friend. We were so close. Kaylee and I are still close even though we had ups and downs, but we would talk things out,” I said. “There are times when I get jealous because she got stronger than I did. I’d keep it to myself to keep our friendship.”

“I bet,” said Al.

“I know,” I said. “Dawn and I are moving to Maine this summer. My dad was getting transferred there.”

“I wish I could come down before seeing you both for the last time, but I just want to give myself some time,” said Al.

“I totally understand,” I said. “Luckily, I’ll be going to Mexico for my class trip for two weeks before that.”

“That’s a good thing,” said Al.

“I know. I didn’t want to move. This is my home all my life,” I said. “I plan to come back here for college.”

“Good,” said Al.

“Plus. I’ll be taking my driving lessons, so I’ll drive myself to Maine. I don’t have a Maine license unless I do it for that state, too,” I said.

“That makes sense,” said Al.

“Mexico takes place right after school lets out for the summer,” I said. “I like it there. I went there.”

We had a nice long talk. I think he felt better talking to me about his cousin. I don’t think he knew about Kayla’s death. I finished my report on Mom two hours later. I had to write a lot about. All out of this, her greatest achievement is two things: marriage to Dad and gave birth to me.

The next day, I said, “Al called me last night.”

“He did?” asked Mallory.

“Yes, I was surprised to hear from him. He told me about his cousin’s death and I told him I knew what he feels since it happened to me with Kayla’s death,” I said.

“Wow,” said Mallory.

“He felt good about it,” I said.

“That is a good thing. He was probably glad that he was able to talk to someone who is going through the same thing,” said Mallory.

“I think so, too. Michelle was like that to me when I lost Kayla because she lost her best friend of the same illness before we met,” I said.

“I remember,” said Mallory.

“Don’t tell anyone Al called me. I want to tell them myself,” I said.

“I won’t,” promised Mallory.


	11. Marion

I was putting laundry away while Howard and I talked about our trip to Stoneybrook.

“Marion, I think that Al really should go with us so the graduation and the pizza party will distract him,” said Howard.

“I know it will be good for him also. Maybe Al forgot to make that telephone call to Mary Anne,” I agreed.

“Why don’t I make a call to Al right now and see if there’s anything we can do,” he told me.

“I like that idea, Howard. Go for it,” I told my husband.

I watched Howard walk right over to the telephone.

“Hello, Al. It’s Howard. Would you mind if Marion and I come over in a few minutes?” he asked.

I didn’t hear what Al was saying to Howard.

“All right, Al. We’ll be right over,” I heard him say.

Then Howard returned to the laundry room.

“I talked with him, Marion. He’s still depressed about his cousin’s murder,” he told me.

“Of course he is. It will take Al time to accept this murder,” I replied.

Howard had to agree with what I just said.

“Let’s head over there right now,” he told me.

“Just let me finish the folding and then I will be ready,” I told him.

“All right. I’ll be waiting in the car,” Howard said.

“That’s fine,” I said as I watched my husband find the keys.

Before Howard was out of the house, we gave each other a kiss.

“I shouldn’t be too long,” I said.

“I’ll be waiting,” he said.

That’s when he left me. He’s such a romantic husband. I found a couple of coat hangers and put the shirts away in the closet and then I locked the front door behind myself.

Howard didn’t turn the ignition key until I got into the passenger’s seat.

“You all set?” he asked me.

“Yes,” I answered.

We didn’t say a word until we parked into Al’s driveway. To us it looked like Al’s lights weren’t on but a couple of the shades were open, from what Howard and I noticed.

Howard let me ring the doorbell, which I did. We didn’t hear any footsteps right away, but we were able to hear them when Al finally walked to the front door to let us in.

“Hi, Howard and Marion. Come on in,” he greeted us.

“Thank you, Al,” I told him.

Howard let me walk in first. What a gentleman, I told myself, but kept that one to myself.

We both thanked Al once he closed the door after us.

“Marion and I thought it’s a good idea that you should still go to Stoneybrook with us, Al. It’ll be a good distraction to keep your mind off the murder,” he said.

“I can’t, Howard. It won’t do me any good by being there feeling depressed about my cousin,” he told us.

I took a look at our friend. He still looked like he hadn’t had enough sleep since he first heard about the murder.

“Al?” I said.

“What’s that, Marion?” he asked.

“Howard and I both wondered if you made that telephone call,” I told him.

“Yes, I did, actually. Mary Anne felt bad about my cousin,” he said.

“At least she understands,” I told him.

“Yes, she does. She’s hoping I can still try to change my mind about Stoneybrook like you are,” he said.

“We’re all praying that you will, Al. Have you tried getting any sleep?” I asked him.

“Yes, but it didn’t do much,” Al said in a tired voice.

“Have you eaten anything lately?” I asked.

“Not since lunchtime,” he answered and then added, “it didn’t do much for me either. I give up.”

“You can’t give up, Al. You have the diner to think about. We’ve been noticing that you haven’t been there since that day you received the news,” Howard told him.

“I know, but I still can’t focus on anything right now, Howard,” said Al.

“Just do us a favor,” I said.

“What?” he asked.

“Go to bed and catch up on your sleep. Howard and I will check on you again later,” I said.

“All right, Marion. You always win, don’t you?” he asked.

“Not always, Al. We hope you’ll feel better soon. Sleep usually does the job,” Howard told him.

“I know, Howard. I’ll keep trying,” he said.

Then Howard and I left his house as we said good – bye. We got to the driveway.

“I wish that Al would really should change his mind about the party,” I said.

“Maybe, Marion. We’re not giving up on it,” he agreed.

I am not giving up either. We’ll keep trying.


End file.
